1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a display substrate capable of enhancing display quality and a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a first display substrate, a second display substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The first display substrate includes a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) for driving each pixel electrode. The second display substrate includes a common electrode facing the pixel electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the first display substrate and the second display substrate. The LCD panel displays images by controlling light transmittance when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD panel may be classified into a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCD panel, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode LCD panel, etc., in accordance with an operation mode. In the VA mode LCD panel, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a vertical direction to display black images, when a voltage is not applied between the first display substrate and the second display substrate. In the PVA mode LCD panel, in order to improve a viewing angle of the VA mode, opening patterns are formed through the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby dividing each pixel into multi-domains.
Thus, liquid crystal molecules are aligned from a peripheral area of the opening pattern toward an outer direction thereof in a radial shape, so that lights are transmitted through the liquid crystal molecules to display the images. However, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is not controlled in a boundary area between domains, that is, an area where the opening pattern is formed, so that liquid crystal molecules having the different directions may be bumped with each other, so that a singular point on which a black point is displayed at an area where the liquid crystal molecules are bumped may be generated. Since the singular point may influence the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules disposed within the domain, the liquid crystal texture may be broken in an area adjacent to the singular point so that display quality may be decreased. When the singular point is generated, the liquid crystal molecules are not uniformly controlled so that display defects such as a residual image, a response speed, etc., may be generated.